


An Accidental Fate

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Power Rangers Wild Force, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and John explore a lab that contains one of Zordon’s first Power Ranger experiments.Turning it on turns several teammates into rangers. (WIP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Accidental Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Power Rangers, Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate Atlantis. They’re not my toy box, I’m merely playing. I own nothing to do with Jimmy Buffet either, I'm merely quoting from the song 'Waiting For the Next Explosion'.
> 
> A/N: I’m labeling this AU as the fandoms don’t all line up exactly and don’t all easily fit together. For PR a lot of it'll take place just post DT, for BTVS post S7 (except in this AU version Willow died instead of Tara) and SGA post S2 episode "The Tower". Oh and I stole Mini-Jack from SG-1. Also a big thank you to moonlie-n-roses for the encouragement. This piece mostly takes place in Atlantis and the Pegasus Galaxy, however as it’s mainly PR themed. Started in 2008.

Dr. Rodney McKay was practically bouncing with excitement as they walked up the lab he wanted to explore, it put Colonel John Sheppard on alert. He clamped a hand on Rodney’s shoulder, “Shouldn’t we, I don’t know, have a whole team with us?”

Rodney scowled, “I don’t have time to be tripping over idiots today. Anyone I would bring with me is on other assignments.”

John frowned as he looked at the door, “So what is it?”

“An Ancient lab,” Rodney told him in that why-am-I-explaining-this voice.

“And?” John prompted.

“And what?”

“What does it do?” John asked in his patent I’m-being-patient-with-McKay voice. Rodney glared. John rocked back on his heels, “Not going in if I don’t know what I’m getting into.”

“Some Ancient Zordin, Zorda,” Rodney paused to frown then brightened, “He was trying to create a fighting unit against ‘the evil of the universe’ which obviously translates to the Wraith.”

“So we might find what? Supersoliders?”

“No. No. We’re not talking about some crazy Goa’uld thing.”

“It’s a term Rodney,” John cut in to keep Rodney from going off on a tangent about enemies that were an entire galaxy away and defeated.

Rodney waved his hands as if waving the comment away and continued, “Ancients were smarter than the Goa’uld. This guy created something that would make the people the unit selected more powerful, but it apparently didn’t select any of the Ancients. He probably screwed it up.”

John brightened, “You can make me a superhero?”

“Eventually, first we have to figure out what this Zoltron put together.”

John nodded and opened the door, thinking the lights on and looking around the room. Rodney pushed past him. John grabbed him, trying to push the determined scientist behind him. Rodney rolled his eyes, “There’s no danger here Colonel.”

“Not until I say so,” John hissed at Rodney, “If you barge in and get hurt how are you supposed to make me a superhero?”

Rodney rolled his eyes, “Fine, play solider. I’m going to see if I can find an inventory.”

“Rodney,” John warned.

“There’s nothing here. Zoltar never even got it working.”

“You know you’ve changed his name four times already, right?”

“So I’m bad with names, remember how long it took me to get Radek’s right?” Rodney asked as he mentally began turning things on.

“You’re lucky he put up with you, Zelenka is not that hard to remember,” John said as he grabbed Rodney’s laptop and started scrolling through the information they had on the lab. He paused when he noticed the seven units on the wall, different colors were lighting up each. He frowned at Rodney and asked, “Stasis tubes?”

“They look similar, but not quite,” Rodney said as he moved closer to examine them.

“Zordon,” John informed Rodney as a round table with brightly colored rings whose colors corresponded with the tubes lit up. John set the laptop on the nearest console and moved closer, hand on his gun. There was a foggy colored tube coming out of the middle of the table, nearly up to the ceiling. He pointed it out to Rodney, who abandoned the wall units to study it instead, all the while theorizing that they were in a command center of sorts. The rings on the table lit up, the center began pulsing. John shoved Rodney behind him as he demanded, “What’s it doing?”

“If you’d let me look, maybe I could tell you!”

The light pulsing down the middle sped up.

“Rodney! I’m not letting you near that thing. You sure it’s not going to explode?”

“I could tell you if you’d let me look. Let me look!”

The light stopped and seven differently colored lights shots out of their corresponding rings on the table. They flew once the tube, then six of them broke off away from the seventh to spin around John and Rodney, then out of the room. The black light sped once more around the tube and then back into its corresponding ring. The ring darkened.

“Rodney,” John warned.

“I don’t know! It wasn’t supposed to actually work. It was supposed to be research that we could build upon.”

“Better call Weir.”

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Adam headed down the hall towards the training room. He glanced at his watch and nodded, he’d get there in time to catch the end of Ronon’s training session. He’d also be there before Faith, which as her Watcher was important to him, he had to set a good example. He paused mid-step as a familiar feeling tickled at his senses. With a confused frown he scanned the hall behind him, then in front of him.

His eyes widened as six colored lights came barreling towards him. They surrounded him, danced around him, seemed to recognize him. He closed his eyes, a smile playing at his lips. He remembered this feeling, this power. He missed helping the world in this way. His eyes snapped open. How?

The lights spun away down the hall. Power Rangers in the Pegasus Galaxy? It didn’t make sense, unless…

He tapped his head set, “Park to McKay.”

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Danny leaned over the planted he was watering and checked the leaf color. It was strange seeing plants on an everyday basis that weren’t always green. A lot of the worlds he visited in the Pegasus Galaxy had greenery, others like the plant he was looking at were naturally purple.

A scream from Dr. Brown had him shoving the watering container on the nearest shelf and dropping into a defensive stance. He was surrounded by multi-colored lights. He closed his eyes as a smiled played on his face. They were looking for six potential Power Rangers. He remembered being chosen by the Iron Bison.

His eyes opened as he took in their beauty. He hoped they found who they were looking for. If they were here, then the  
Power Rangers would be needed. The lights sped off, even as he realized that Dr. Brown was yelling at him to get down.

He blinked down at her, “It’s okay Katie.”

“No, it’s not. We’re getting you to the infirmary. Who knows what those things did to you.”

“They didn’t do anything,” he said, a note of sadness in his voice.

She gave him a look that clearly stated ‘yeah right’ before she informed him, “You’re entirely too calm about this.”

“I wonder how they…” he mused to himself before he brightened then hit his headset, “Delgado to Sheppard.”

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Dr. Biro peeked her head into Carson’s office. She smiled at the small wrinkle in his brow as he reread something on his laptop. The wrinkle smoothed and he began typing. Even though she already knew the answer she asked, “You want to go to lunch first or should I?”

Carson looked up, smiling at her warmly, “Oh, you can go first. Anyone waiting?”

“No,” she told him, “Ruby’s cast came off today, but that’s all we’ve had.”

Carson nodded, “Good day then. I’d ask how it went, but that can wait till you get back.”

She nodded and turned to leave, but as she did a blue light flew past her. She spun in time to see it enter Carson’s chest. His eyes flashed blue, almost like the way she’d heard a person’s eyes flashed when one had been taken over by a Goa’uld.  
She yelled for assistance as she moved towards him. He’d already stood. He stepped around her and out his door. She moved towards him trying to get his attention, but got no response.

“Carson! Carson, where are you going? Dr. Beckett?” she attempted as she grabbed a med kit, gave orders to the nurses on duty, and hurried after him. As she caught up to him she tapped her headset, “Biro to Weir.”

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Dr. Heightmeyer returned her tray and headed out of the mess hall. She smiled as she came up behind Faith and Tara holding hands and walking down the hall. She moved to catch up to them, intent on reminding Faith that they had an appointment later that day and to encourage Tara to stop by.

“…give my Watcher something to write, don’t I?” Faith was saying before she intoned, “Today my Slayer proved herself by sparring with the hot alien.”

Heightmeyer wondered if she meant Teyla or Ronon. Tara laughed and shook her head, “Aren’t we the aliens? Since it isn’t even our galaxy.”

Faith shrugged.

“Hi,” Heightmeyer greeted.

Tara turned to smile at her, but it disintegrated into confusion. At the same time Faith tensed and moved in front of them, dropping into a defensive posture. Both of them stared down the hallway. Tara had just started to move into a stance that mimicked Faith’s and Heightenmeyer’s hand was hovering over her communicator when two lights sped towards them. A yellow light hit Faith in the chest. Tara yelled and started moving forward when a white light barreled over Faith and entered Tara’s chest. Their eyes flashed in colors corresponding to the ones that hit them. They relaxed and began to walk down the hall. Keeping her distance Heightmeyer tapped her headset, “Heightmeyer to Bates.”

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Major Lorne hit the mat with an ‘oomp’ that shocked even him. He tried to draw breath, move, and found it impossible for a moment. Then he gasped in air. Ronon grinned down at him, “You’re getting better.”

“Thanks,” Lorne acknowledged as he took Ronon’s hand and was pulled to his feet. Ronon nodded and then began to teach the other officers the move he’d just used to knock Lorne onto his back. Lorne paid attention with a half smile, just when he thought he was holding his own Ronon pulled out something new.

Ronon pulled him over, used him to demonstrate the hand positions and once again Lorne found himself on his back. He shook his head, at least he could breathe this time. He was tempted to tease Ronon about tossing helpless officers around just for the fun of it, but that would be saying he was helpless. He started to get up, but Ronon pushed him back down. Before he could ask why Ronon had everyone hitting the deck and on alert with one hand motion. Lorne tilted his head back in time to see a pink light zip into the room. What had McKay done now?

The light spiraled into Ronon’s chest, his eyes flashed pink. He rose to his feet and walked out the door. Lorne gave orders to the other men and dashed out of the room after him. He hit his headset, “Lorne to Sheppard.”

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Miko looked around the Linguistics lab as she made her way over to the translator she’d come to see. She didn’t want to put anymore pressure on her, but Dr. McKay had been getting rather loud in his demands this morning. She smiled at  
Dawn, “I was wondering if perhaps the files that Dr. McKay sent down were ready?”

Dawn snorted, “Don’t tell me he’s already throwing temper tantrums for them?”

“He did send them yesterday,” Miko reminded gently.

Dawn smiled at her, “Yeah, so I’d tell you about my huge workload, but since you’re not McKay I guess I’ll just hand you the file.”

Dawn reached under two texts and pulled out a data pad. After checking it over she handed it to Miko.

“Thank you. I’m sure Dr. McKay appreciates it.”

“Oh and I’m sure you appreciate not being yelled at,” Dawn smirked.

The two woman shared a smile, which turned into a frown when an announcement came on that everyone was to stay out of the hallways and try to remain where they were. With a roll of her eyes Dawn dropped down under her desk, pulling Miko with her. Miko tilted her head to the side and scooted further under the desk when she realized the rest of the Linguistic department was doing the same thing.

“Why are we under the desks?” she asked.

“Ever listen to Jimmy Buffet?” Dawn joked.

Miko shook her head.

“Back in the fifties they thought it made good sense, to teach all the school children about civil defense,” Dawn quoted to her, “Don’t be scared, do not cry, just dive under your desk and kiss your ass goodbye.”

Miko’s eyes widened.

Dawn laughed, “Well if it’s McKay or Zelenka that screwed up at least they’ll be able to get us out of it, right?”

Miko never got a chance to agree, a green light sped towards them and hit Dawn in the chest. Dawn’s eyes flashed and then she was standing and leaving the room.

Miko tapped her head set, “Kusanagi to Beckett.”

When she got no response she tried again and when she still didn’t get a response she tried someone new, “Kusanagi to Biro.”

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Dr. Zelenka took in the glazed look on Lt. O’Neill’s face and paused in his explanations. The young man was sitting on the other side of his desk, one hand absently tapping against his knee, while the other hand seemed to be holding up his head.  
Apparently the bored young man had the ability to use his Ancient gene in spades and would perhaps put Colonel Sheppard to shame. At that moment Radek had his doubts. Very few members of the expedition into the Pegasus Galaxy had been born with the Ancient gene that allowed them easier access to Atlantis’s systems, other’s like Dr. McKay had undergone the gene therapy that Dr. Beckett had devised to acquire their Ancient gene. However the therapy didn’t work for everyone, it hadn’t worked for him.

A part of him was thankful, he could handle many things that were still mysteries without worrying that he’d do something to accidentally turn them on. Other times it was frustrating as it occasionally ground his scientific work to a halt until he could find someone with the gene who also had the time to help him. He looked the young man over, wondered if he had any relationship to General O’Neill, the man who had been in charge of the SGC when they had come to Atlantis.  
Radek decided it didn’t matter and picked up a paperweight, “And this device will render you unable to wear you’re uniform for a month.”

O’Neill blinked, “Really?”

“No, it’s paperweight,” Radek admitted, “When I saw the look on your face I became concerned that you’d passed away from boredom.”

O’Neill smiled at him, “Well I’m usually better with this technical mumbo jumbo if you talk really fast.”

“English isn’t my first language,” Radek reminded.

O’Neill shrugged, “Sorry.”

Radek raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. He put up with McKay most days, this young man wasn’t about to bother him.

“So,” O’Neill asked as he spun his chair around in a lazy circle, “How have things here been? McKay’s not being too much of an ass is he?”

“Lieutenant O’Neill I don’t believe…”

“Oh it’s Jack.”

“Jack?” Radek asked.

“Yep.”

General Jack O’Neill was the only one whose Ancient gene allowed him to work devices easier than Sheppard and now he had a Lieutenant Jack O’Neill in front of him with the same reputation. Radek’s eyes narrowed, “Are you…”

“Uncle of mine,” Jack supplied.

Radek nodded before he said, “It’s Radek, but I prefer Dr. Zelenka,”

Jack smiled at him as Radek set the paperweight down and reached for another device on his desk, “This is a life signs detector. It’s not the best name, as it can also…”

An announcement interrupted them. As Radek wondered what Dr. McKay had gotten them into a red light sped into the room and hit Jack in the chest. Jack’s smile vanished. He stood and walked from the room. Swearing Radek got up and followed him.

He hit his headset, “Zelenka to McKay, what have you done now?”


End file.
